More Than the Rain
by Blackwind137
Summary: FACE Family. Arthur had a bad day. He was called to the school about Alfred, his favorite vase broke, and dinner was spilled- not because of his cooking talent, either. Alfred had a rough day at school, but is too afraid to tell his Dad. Francis is outta town with Mattie, and a storm is underway! What'll happen? I dunno, so stay tuned to find out, folks! (Rated T to be safe)
1. Just the Beginning

**Hey, y'all! Please, R&R~!**

***Third person POV***

Arthur Kirkland plopped on his queen sized bed, groaning into the blankets that draped over its surface. Today had been a disaster. He'd woken up late due to lack of sleep, had barely enough time to make his charge breakfast and see him board the bus, arrived late to work thus getting yelled at by his boss, called by the school, had to explain the situation to his boss, picked up his son, dealt with a broken vase, gave the boy a (quite loud) stern talking to, sent said child to bed without dinner, and cleaned his kitchen...

And now, here he was, lying on his bed, exhausted. He simply wished for his boyfriend to come back. Alfred, Arthur's charge, simply adored having Francis around. But Alfred especially loved playing with Francis's charge, Matthew - Alfred insisted they are twins.

He sighed as he sat back up to change into his night clothes. Arthur couldn't help but wonder what had gone so wrong. Alfred was a rather nice boy! Loud and bombastic, yes, but for him to get into a fight at school? For heavens sake, the boy was only five years old!

When Arthur had arrived at the school he'd found Alfred with an ice pack held to his face. The boys' lip had been busted and a bruise was forming just under his eye. When he spoke to the principle, she'd said that he had picked a fight with a boy and tackled him. They boy punched Alfred in self defense.

However...Alfred had a different version.

***First person POV- Arthurs***

"He punched me! He punched me for no reason," he'd exclaimed once they'd gotten to the car.

We both opened our door as I said, " Then explain what the principal said. You expect me to believe she's lying?"

He climbed up into his seat as he strapped himself in. " It's not fair," he pouted. "Why won't you believe me?"

I looked back at the boy. He looked back at me with his bright, blue eyes. I studied his round face, my eyes stopping to look at his bruise and lip. It was almost pitiful, really. His eyes looked at me with an expression of a kicked puppy.

I relented stating, "We'll talk about this later." The boy looked as though he were about to argue this, then looked down and out the window, dropping the topic entirely...

...Of course, then there was the mishap of the vase. I was working in my study when I heard a crash. Immediately, I was up and out the door, running to the kitchen. When I'd reached the entryway, Alfred stood with his back to the counter, looking down at the broken vase. I simply stood there, looking at the wreckage to find out which one it was. Then I realized...

...It was the vase Francis had given me...

I stormed over to where the boy was at, picked him up, and set him on the other side of the glass. Once I checked him over to see if he was hurt- which thankfully he was not- I gave him a stern look. "/what do you think you were doing?" I interrogated.

He looked down as he reached an arm around his back, grabbing the other arm from behind. "I-I dunno..." the boy said quietly.

"I am sure that is not the case. Tell me what you were doing."

Alfred cringed a bit at my tone of voice. "I-I was playing and got thirsty. I was trying to get a cup."

"Really?" I asked, suspicious. "The cup cupboard is on the other side, away from the vase."

"I got hungry...So I tried to get a cookie..." He explained. He then looked up at me with his bruised face and said, "I'm sorry, Artie..."

...Now how could I be mad at that face? I sighed and said, "Alright. Just be more careful next time. And no cookies before dinner."

He looked up and smiled at me as he exclaimed, "Kay!" And ran out of the kitchen. I then turned to the vase and began to clean...

...The worst of all was while I was making dinner. I decided to make some stew, and I'd set it on the stove to simmer. I turned to the pantry for some crackers when I heard little footsteps entering the room. I glanced behind me to see that it was Alfred. He looked at the stove and asked, "Whatcha makin?"

I returned full attention to the pantry. "What are you making, and stew." The child didn't reply as I rummaged through the cabinets... The next thing I heard was bubbling. I turned around to see Alfred on his toes, looking into the pot. The stew was boiling. "Alfred, get away from there!" I yelled. I guess I scared the boy, because he jumped a foot in the air, whipping back around at me.

As he did this, his arm hit the pot, thus knocking it off the stove. Everything splattered onto the floor. Alfred stood, clinging his arm as little tears began to form in his eyes.

I looked down at the mess, then back at him infuriated. "Alfred!"

He jumped and looked up at me. "I-I'm sorry, Artie! I-!" He stuttered out.

I lifted my hand and pointed at the entryway. I then said, rather loudly, "I don't want to hear any of it! To your room young man!"

"B-But-!"

"To your room. And no dinner for you! Go!" I shouted, frustrated.

Little tears sparkled in his eyes, threatening to fall. He still clutched his arm, leaving me unable to get a clear look at it. Then turned and ran out of the room, his little feet pounding up the stairs soon followed by a thud of a door closing.

I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair. I looked at the mess, turned around and grabbed the mop, and began cleaning up the mess.

***Third person***

All he could think about was these events. He wanted everything to be normal, not dysfunctional. With Alfred as old as he is, he needed to be there for him a lot more than he had been, or at least a parent figure.

He wished Francis could be here. Everything seemed to go smoother when Francis was around. But the man had to go back home for a family emergency a few days ago. He was on his own.

Arthur sighed. Outside, clouds gathered, but Arthur just passed it off as another cloudy night, like so many before. He wondered what Alfred was doing...

***With Alfred, still Third person POV***

Alfred sat in his room, his eyes red rimmed from crying, a blanket wrapped around his left arm. It wasn't fair, he thought. He wasn't the one who'd started the fight at school! Sure, he'd told the principal it was him, but that's only because of the scary kid telling him to do so. If he had the choice, he would've told it how it was, but he didn't want to get hurt again.

Alfred laid down on his bed and stared out the window, giving a small sniff. The night sky was cloudy like normal, but this time the moon just barely peeked through the blanket of clouds.

He pulled the covers over his small body and turned away from the windows. After twenty minutes of trying to sleep, he finally got up and shut the blinds to the window, making the room darker. He climbed back into the covers and snuggled in. He sighed in content and soon drifted off into blissful sleep...

...About three hours later, a large boom crackled throughout the sky, and a bright light illuminated the dark, cold night.  
**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

A/N: Most of this was done during my finals, so it's just a little thing I wrote up when I was bored. I hope y'all liked, and please leave a comment~!  
*Don't know how long this story will actually be, I'm just playing it one moment at a time.


	2. Storm

***POV Arthur- 1st person***

I bolted upright as a large crash of thunder sounded from what seemed to be every corner of the house. My head whipped to the right to look out the window. The world outside was raging, as if the mighty lord Zeus himself was outside at that exact moment. A blinding light flashed for but a moment as another crash sounded from above.

My mind raced at a hundred miles a minute. What was happening, where was it happening, and where in the hell was Alfred?!

Finally I processed and realized I was, in fact, in my room. A storm was raging outside and seemed to be getting worse by the minute, as though a wind spirit was trying to form a wind tunnel. And Alfred was still not in my room... Why wasn't he in my room? He hates storms, he always comes in during storms, why wasn't he in my room?!

As another round of lights and a crash came, I swung my legs off the left side of the bed and stood up. I had to make sure Alfred was alright, he gets absolutely terrified during these storms, and the fact Alfred had yet to pad in wearing his little rocket ship pajamas was weird and scary enough as it was.

I grabbed a candle and lit it, it's dim light flickering and dancing in the night. I opened my door and walked out. Everything was near pitch black, considering no windows allowed the lightning to flash. I made my way past the stairs, the boards creaking as I walked by. A small shiver ran down my spine. The house was creepy at night, as opposed to it's usually homey feel. I walked to the other side of the hallway, stopping in front of a door that had a sign that read, "Enter if U dar" and a sticker that said, "Hero's cave. Warning: Do not enter".

I reached out and grabbed the brass knob, turning it quickly and opening the wooden door which squeaked in protest. I peaked my head in. The blinds were closed, but the lightning still flashed through, lighting up the blue room for a single moment. The room was still. My eyes scanned the vicinity until they rested upon a small figure in the corner of the left side wall.

I walked in, taking cautious steps so I didn't scare him. I maneuvered my way through legos and action figures. I knelt down in front of Alfred. He was completely huddled in covers, but the form still shook violently. I reached out my hand and pulled down the blue covers. Alfred looked up at me, eyes red rimmed and bulged as if I was the "boogie monster" he claims hides in his closet.

I sat down and beckoned him to sit with me, but he seemed reluctant. 'Well, of course he is. I yelled at him for knocking over a pot!' I thought. Instead, I leaned up against the wall and pulled him close. It took him a moment, but finally he leaned up against me, clutching my shirt in his small little hands.

I held his trembling form close to me and rubbed his back. My other hand wrapped around his front, but I felt another fabric, one that clung to his arm. I tried to slowly undo it, but Alfred kept wincing as it was peeled back.

After a bit of struggling, I was finally able to pull back the fabric and survey his little arm.

I took in a sharp inhale. What I saw looked painful! The skin was a bright red with white coloured skin bubbling up. Little dribbles of blood trickled down his arm, renewed by my pulling off the blanket...

...Second degree burn.

My child has a second degree burn across his forearm and I didn't even know it! I thought back to the kitchen, thinking how it made sense as to why the child held his arm after the incident downstairs.

I pulled the boy closer to my side, then lifted him up as I used the wall to get myself up. Alfred's arms wrapped around my neck and he rested his head on my shoulder. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed it in circles in attempt to calm the boy. I headed for the door, stepping over the toys which littered the ground, and made my way through the hallway.

I flipped on a few lights on my way to the bathroom. The dark, creepy hallway lit up with a goldish tint and I dragged my feet across the light green carpeting. The boy's arms tightened around my neck as he flinched with every clap of thunder that raged over head. I simply continued to rub circles as I walked to the bathroom.

Once I reached my destination, I turned on the light and set the trembling boy on the sink counter. I rummaged through my cabinets to find bandages and ointment. I was able to find the bandages, but my search time was cut short when a particularly nasty bolt of lightning hit the fuse box outside. The power throughout the house shut off, and Alfred screamed in fear.

I instantly went back to the boy and held him close. "Bloody typical," I muttered as I grimaced at the ceiling. I picked up Alfred and began to make my way to the kitchen where I knew I had a flashlight and a lighter for candles. But as I made my way down, I heard the front door slam open.

Then a very distinct voice called out, "Arthur? Are you here mon amour?!"

I sighed in relief as I responded, "Of course I'm here you bloody frog." I stepped into the livingroom to find Francis holding Matthew. They both were dripping with water, drenched. I turned into the laundry room and grabbed a few towels. Once I came back out I handed them to the pair. "Here, get yourselves dried off."

Francis uttered a quick, "Merci," as he began drying off Matthew, then himself. I continued my way into the kitchen, Alfred still clinging tightly to my neck and chest. I opened up the cabinets searching for my flashlight. I heard Francis walk into the kitchen, but I paid him no mind. I cursed a few times under my breath when I was unable to find my flashlight. 'Where the bloody hell did I put it?!' I thought.

A light turned on, pointing directly where I was looking. I turned back to find Matthew shining a flashlight in my direction, Francis wearing a smug smirk as he shrugged. I rolled my eyes as I began opening up drawers for a lighter. As I was looking, one of Alfred's arms gave up its grasp and reached for something on the counter. I loosened him a bit from my hold so he could grab what he was going for. Once he held the object he shoved it into my hand. When I looked down, it was the red lighter I'd been searching for.

I told him thank you as I grabbed some candles and began to light them. It was at that time that I heard a siren begin to blare. Alfred clung closer to me in fear. I looked back at Francis to see that Matthew was doing the same thing, clutching Francis and his stuffed bear.

"I can't believe it! A tornado?!" I said in irritation.

Francis just chuckled as he replied, "Come on, mon amour. We should go downstairs." He grabbed some of the candles and made his way to the basement, me following closely behind.

Once in the basement, Francis set Matthew down on the couch and began to grab any candles that were present. I placed Alfred down next to Matthew. I then took a blanket from the storage closet and covered up both boys. They leaned against the back, grabbing each others hand. I turned around and helped Francis gather up candles.****

*Third POV*

As Arthur began to light all the candles, Francis walked back over to the children and sat down next to them. Matthew cuddled into Francis's side. The elder blond combed his hand through Matthew's locks and reached his other arm over to pull Alfred closer. The blanket fell a bit from the boy as he scooted closer, and Francis's eyes widened at the sight on the boys arm.

"Arthur?"

"Hm? Yes?" Arthur responded, turning back slightly.

Francis looked up at Arthur, concern in his blue eyes. "Why does Alfred have a burn on his arm?"

Arthur cursed under his breath as he searched his pockets for the bandages. He knew he'd forgotten something! He hadn't had enough time to cover the boys arm! Once Arthur found the gauze, he turned around and walked over to the couch, plopping down next to the young child. "He knocked over a pot," Arthur stated.

He began wrapping up the boys arm, Alfred wincing and hissing in protest. Arthur let out a few apologies while he wrapped.

"Oh?" The Frenchman rested his arm on the side of the couch as Matthew's eyes began to droop. Francis pulled the child closer to himself, pulling the blanket a bit higher as he did so. "And care to explain how that happened?" He inquired.

Arthur sighed as he finished. He lifted Alfred up onto his lap and the boy leaned against him, eyelids growing heavy. Arthur pulled out another blanket from behind him and covered up Alfred. "I was making stew and he was trying to look into the pot. I yelled at him for being so close to the pot, he jumped in surprise, and he hit the pot thus knocking over."

Francis stared at the man. "...And then you made sure he was okay, right?"

Arthur remained silent.

Francis repositioned himself, leaning a bit closer toward the man. "And then you made sure he was okay. Is that correct?"

Arthur looked down at Alfred, who was now off into slumber. Arthur looked up at Matthew to see he was asleep too, cuddling his bear. "Well..." he began. "I-I yelled at him...and sent him to bed without dinner..."

Francis just continued to stare at the man. A few moments of silence lingered in the air, allowing the duo to hear the rain pounding over head and the wind tearing through everything. Francis then lightly smacked the other. "How could you be so cruel?! The child burnt his arm and you yell at him and send him to bed? I mean, granted it was probably good that he didn't have to eat your food, but how could you be so mean to him?!"

Arthur flinched. He hadn't thought about the child burning himself when he hit the pan. "I-I don't know... I-I was angry and-."

"What did he do to get that kind of treatment, Arthur? What made you so angry." Francis asked, leaving no option of ignoring this.

Arthur looked up into Francis's eyes and saw one thing. Disappointment. He sighed. "It was just everything today. But I got a call from the school saying that he started a fight and then he broke the vase you gave me and I guess the pot falling was just kind of my...breaking point..."

"That is not right, Arthur. That is-..." He stopped. Arthur looked up to Francis waiting for more. Finally the Frenchman asked, "What fight? When did he get in a fight?"

"Today at school. That's why he has the busted lip and bruise under his eye." Arthur explained.

Francis looked at Arthur, conflicted upon which subject should be continued. Finally he shook his head and said, "What you did tonight was completely unacceptable. You should be ashamed of yourself."

Arthur sighed and respond, "I know." Arthur looked back down to Alfred and began to comb through his hair.****

*First person POV: Francis's*

I watched Arthur brush his fingers through Alfred's hair. I couldn't help but feel a bit of anger towards the man, though. What parent doesn't check that their child is okay after they hit a pot that was over a flame?! That was so irresponsible!

I sighed as I looked down at mon petit Matthieu. He clutched his polarbear close to his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his head. I looked back at Arthur who also held Alfred close to him.

"So, tell me about this fight as school," I said.

Arthur looked up at me with his big green eyes and responded, "What do you mean?"

"Well, tell me what happened."

Arthur shrugged. "I told you. Alfred started a fight at school."

I wished Matthieu was at school today so I could get better information. "Well, did you ask Alfred about it?"

Arthur nodded. "But everytime I ask, he tells me that he didn't start the fight."

I nodded in understanding. I looked down at Alfred and his bruised face. "Well, did you ever think he might be telling the truth?"

Arthur looked up at me, then back down. "Well...N-No, not really..."

I sighed. "Well, when you get the chance, ask him about his side. You have to listen to both sides of the story before you can make any conclusions."

Arthur continued to look down. He nodded and said, "You're right."

I gave a small smile and winked. "Of course I am! I'm Francis~!" Arthur simply rolled his eyes but I could still see the smirk that played off his lips. I reached over and kissed his forehead. "Je T'aime."

His face turned pink as he cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, w-well l-love you too." I smiled at his reaction and laid my head against the back of the couch. My eyes fell shut and I entered the realm of sleep with Matthieu and Alfred.****

A/N: Hope y'all like! Please, leave me a comment, it gives me motivation to write~!  
I had to give Francey-Pants a moment in the sun because god damn it he's an awesome father! And very knowledgeable. ^_^ Until next time~!


	3. The Findings

**Hey guys! Just a quick shout out to my awesome friend, MG6673! She is the one all the chapters have to run by before they are shown to the public.**

Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY don't own anything of this! Just maybe the story idea... But ah well!

*POV: 1st- France*  
  
I woke to a little finger poking my cheek. I let out a soft groan as I stretched, my bones popping in response. When I opened my eyes, I was met with two violet orbs staring at me with curiosity. I laughed. "Bonjour, mon petit. Ca va?"

Matthieu shuffled around so he wasn't too close to my face as he whispered. "Ca va, et toi?"

"Ca va, merci." I looked across from me to find Arthur still asleep, holding a sleeping child in his arms. I smiled. "Come on," I prompted. "Let us go upstairs, oui?" He nodded at me and I stood while holding him in my arms. More of my bones popped as I did so, but I just continued on my way.

I heard rustling from the couch. I turned to find cerulean eyes staring at me and Matthieu. The bruise under his eye was still swollen but his lip had decreased in size. I gave him a small smile as I motioned for him to follow us. He quickly scrambled off the couch and fell into line behind me.

Once we reached upstairs, a small crash of thunder roared through the sky. Alfred clung to my pant leg and Matthieu snuggled more into my chest. I placed my free hand on Alfred's head. "Don't worry, garcons. You're fine."

I walked over to the counter, setting Matthieu down so he sat in front of me. Alfred stood behind me, rubbing his arm and gazing outside as the rain knocked on the window like a visitor at a door. I picked him up and set him next to Matthieu. Then I opened a few drawers finding gauze and replaced Alfred's old bandages with the new. Alfred winced a bit at my touch, but didn't complain.

Then I asked, "Vous desire pour petit dejeuner?" Alfred cocked his head and I repeated, in English, "What would you like for breakfast?"

Alfred gasped yelling, "Pancakes!"

Matthieu's eyes lit up. "Can we?!"

I laughed. "Of course." I opened the pantry, listening to the boys' "Yay"s. As I lit the gas stove, the door to the basement clicked open then closed.

"Hi Daddy!" Alfred called, waving frantically with one hand.

Arthur stared at the boys, blinking. He turned to me saying, "It's Friday, why are they not at school?"

I paused for a moment. I didn't think of that... School starts at eight for them, and it was 7:50 right now. The drive is about twenty minutes. I looked outside and turned to the boys. I looked at amethist and sapphire eyes, and studied Alfred's bruise and lip. I opened my mouth, but before I could speak, a large clap of thunder cackled in the sky. Both boys flinched, and Alfred let out a quick, short yelp.

My eyes met Arthur's, as he stepped over and pulled both boys close for comfort... What could one day do? I continued to look at Arthur, having a silent conversation with our eyes. Arthur's gaze said 'Can we really send them to school in this weather?' and I gave a small smile. "Boys," I began. "You two are staying home."

Alfred looked at us, his eyes immediately lighting up. "Yay!" he exclaimed, followed by a quiet, but enthusiastic, "Yay!" from his 'Twin' Matthieu. I smiled at the two of them.

Maybe with them staying home, we'll find out what really went on at school yesterday...****

*POV: 3rd* *Later~!*

They all sat on the couch, both boys being held by their respective parents. Matthew was silently asleep as Alfred had not shown one sign of fatigue. Arthur looked over at Francis, and Francis gave a nod. With his que, Arthur turned Alfred to face him. "Lad, I need to ask you something." Alfred nodded. "Well...W-What actually happened yesterday?"

Alfred just looked up at his father, debating if he should say something. Considering what happened yesterday, he was extremely reluctant to tell in fear of what the kid would do to him next. Alfred bit hard on his lip. What should I do? He thought.

"Alfred, don't bite on your lip! You'll reopen it!" Francis cut in. Alfred stopped abruptly looking between Francis and Arthur.

"Alfred, lad, tell us what happened. Please," Arthur pleaded.

Alfred succeeded. "W-Well... A-A kid at school doesn't like me...and..." He looked down. He didn't know what they wanted to know...

Arthur held his finger to Alfred's chin, lightly tugging up. "Lad, please. Look at me. Who is this kid?"

Alfred bit his lip again, drawing the metallic liquid into his mouth. "I-Ivan...H-He's the Russian kid..."

Francis furrowed his brow. "I don't remember an Ivan in your class..."

"That's because he's older. He doesn't like kids in my grade..." Alfred trailed off again.

"...Is there anything else? Why did he hurt you? Why didn't you tell your principal?" Arthur interrogated. Francis sighed at Arthur's behavior.

"I didn't wanna tell Mrs. Eble! If I told her, Ivan told me he'd hurt me more!" Alfred explained, eyes wide in fear and voice raising enough to stir Matthew.

Arthur rubbed Alfred's back. "Alfred, lad, why did he hurt you?"

Alfred looked down. "He tries to take my lunch money. He usually hurts me if I tell him no.. And if you pack me a lunch then he'll take it from me."

Francis placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder as a bang of thunder sounded. Alfred flinched. "Does Matthieu know about Ivan?"

Alfred took a moment to think. "I...I don't know."

Francis sighed. "So now we'll have to see."

Arthur looked back down to Alfred. "Alfred," he began. "Next time this Ivan takes your lunch, I want you to go straight to a teacher. Do you understand me?"

Alfred looked up at Arthur. "B-But he'll get angry!"

"Please, just trust me, Alfred. The teachers will know what to do, you just need to let them know." Alfred looked back down but nodded in understanding. Arthur smiled at him and kissed Alfred's head. "Don't worry lad, everything will be fine." Alfred gave a small smile in response.

Francis began to shift, careful not to wake Matthew. "I should go make dinner." Matthew repositioned himself on the couch, curling into the back cushions. Francis smiled down at Matthew then proceeded into the kitchen.

Alfred laid back onto Arthur, his attention turned to the TV. Not ten minutes later, his eyes began to flutter. Arthur wrapped his arms around the small child, kissed his head, and stood up placing Alfred in his spot. Alfred curled into the cushions and began to nod off. Arthur grabbed a blanket and covered both kids with the cloth. Smiling, he turned and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen.

Arthur leaned on the kitchen counter with his forearms . "What are you making?"

Francis, without looking up, responded, "Chicken. Baked chicken."

Arthur nodded. He looked down at the counter in front of him, studying the dark and light brown spots. Francis had been the one to pick the granite countertop- even though they didn't technically live together.

Francis glanced at Arthur, whom stared at the counter, his face nearly emotionless. "Is something wrong mon amour?"

Arthur looked up, ready to speak until a little patter came into the kitchen. Both men turned to find Matthew standing in the entryway, his bear in arms tight to his chest. His violet orbs drooped from being awakened from his slumber.

Francis smiled. "Bonjour, mon petit Matthieu!"

Matthew mumbled a small, "Bonjour." Looking between Francis and Arthur, he walked over to Arthur and lifted his arms to be lifted. Arthur quickly obliged. Once in Arthur's grasp, Matthew pointed to the counter, causing Arthur to sit him on it.

Once set on the counter, Matthew looked at what Francis was making, but remained quiet. Arthur looked up at Francis, then down at Matt. "Matthew," he began, the child looking at Arthur. "Do you know of an Ivan?"

Matthew's eyes widened slightly, but gave a small nod. Arthur continued. "What do you know about him?"

Matthew looked down saying quietly, "W-Well he likes to pick on kids..."

Francis stopped what he was working on. "Does he pick on you or Alfred?"

Matthew gave another nod. "He tried to pick on my once, but Al kept getting involved. So he stopped with me and now he picks on Al."

"So he's tried to pick on you." Arthur stated. He received a nod. "Have you told anyone?"

Matthew shook his head. "Ivan tells us not to tell. Otherwise we'll get hurt.. We also can't tell him no.."

Francis washed his hands and rid himself of the meats essence. He walked over to Matthew and stood in front of him. Picking the child up he said, "If he does anything else, I want you to tell an adult immediately. Do you understand?"

"B-But, w-what if he-?"

"Shh, mon petit. Everything will be fine, just trust me." Francis gave a small smile in attempt to reassure the boy. After a moment of debating, Matthew nodded in understanding. "Great!" Francis said. He looked back at the chicken and thought... They could just order in pizza instead... With a shrug, he took Matthew back into the living room where Alfred laid curled under a blanket. Sitting on one side, Francis repositioned Matthew so his back was leaning on his chest.

Arthur picked up Alfred, careful not to wake him, and sat down on the couch. He kissed Alfred's head. God I hope they listen to us...****

~Hetalia Forever~!~

A/N: Hey y'all! Hope ya liked it! Sorry that it was a rather bad chapter, but it had to be written. Next chapter will skip the weekend so you can see what the school day consists of! Oh no, Ivan is made the villain once again! T_T Next chapter will include more well-known characters. Anyway, thank you for reading and PLEASE review? It gives me motivation. Otherwise I feel like nobody likes the story~! If any suggestions, please PM me! THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH!

**Petit dejeuner= Breakfast**

**Ca va?= How are you?**

**Vous desire= What would you like**

**All these I learned in French class, but if you look 'em up on Google translate from English-French, you can't really find it easily.**


	4. Rough Recess

**I would like to thank MG6673! She is the editor and actually gave me an idea of where to go with this and add a very kind character. ^_^ I obviously do not own Hetalia.**

The long, blissful weekend had come and passed, and now Monday morning the boys are returning to school. Both Alfred and Matthew sat in the car with Francis at the wheel. Arthur was currently at work at the bookshop downtown.

"Remember what we told you," Francis reminded. Both boys only nodded in response...

...They didn't want to tell a teacher, though.

Francis pulled up to the school and got out, opening the boys' door. Both boys scrambled out the car. Francis bent down, giving Matthew a hug. He then motioned for Alfred and hugged him tight. The boys waved goodbye, then ran into the building.  
**  
*Matthew's POV***

I put my backpack in my cubby, and took off my coat. It still drizzled outside, but not that bad. I began to walk to my classroom, but then I remembered something. I ran back and pulled my polar bear out of my pack. "I'm sorry, Kuma! I almost forgot you," I apologized. I vaguely heard a 'Who are you?' I sighed, but let it be as I walked into the room.

Alfred sat at a round table with the Japanese kid, Kiku. I guess they were talking about video games because I heard Princess Peach in the conversation. Feli, an Italian, sat with Ludwig, a German.

I sat at my table and pulled the coloured pencils out of the bin. I began to colour a maple leaf. Unfortunately, the out outline didn't turn out too well. I sighed, but continued anyway. I sat like that for a while until I heard shifting to my right. Placing down my pencil, I looked over to find Lovino, the older Italian- brother of Feli, sit down next to me. I turned over to him and smiled. "Hi, Lovi! How're you?"

Lovino settled himself into his chair and looked over at me. He was silent for a moment. "I'm fine. And you?"

"Good!" I responded.

The teacher then walked into the room and stood in front of us. "Alright kids! Please take a seat, and we shall get started! I have a new project for you guys and I think you'll just absolutely love it!" Alfred waved Kiku to follow him and they made their way to my table. They sat across from Lovi and me. Alfred shined a bright smile to me then Lovi and turned back to the teacher. Class had begun.

Recess rolled around and I stood by the monkey-bars. Lovino sat on the top saying, "Come on Matthew, stop being such a wuss! It's great up here!"

I shook my head. "No, I'll fall! I always fall..." He shook his head as well, I'm guessing in some disappointment. I sighed and began trying to climb up, I didn't want Lovi to be sad. Although, I slipped on the way up, and Lovino told me to not try or I'd get hurt.

I slid all the way down and looked around the park. Alfred was sitting on the swings with Kiku, Feli and Ludwig. I would've gone over, but I didn't want to leave Lovi alone. And I knew they'd only say "hi" then forget about me, everyone except for Alfred of course. If Al forgot about me, it was usually more or less a joke.

Other kids ran around the park. None of them hung out with the six of us, they thought we were weird. They didn't see me, thought Lovi was mean and scary, Feli a cry baby, Ludwig scary looking, Kiku too silent- sometimes it creeped others out, apparently- and Al was too loud and obnoxious. So we all stuck together. I still think some of it has to do with the fact they are different nationalities, cos I'd heard Arthur muttering it once. But I didn't mind and, from the looks of it, they didn't either.

Being yanked out of my thoughts, I saw Al motion me toward them. I began walking, looking back at Lovi. "Come on! You should come too, so you're not al-." I bumped into someone and landed on my butt. I rubbed my tail bone. That hurt.

"You should watch where you're going, da?" I froze... Slowly, I looked up to find purple eyes gazing down on me. I gulped...

... Ivan. I scrambled up and stood, shrinking back. "I-I'm sorry I-Ivan... I-I didn't mean-."

He chuckled, a creepy scary aura appearing around him. I whimpered. What was he going to do? "How about you give me your lunch money and I'll leave it be." I reached for my pocket, but then I stopped. Papa and Arthur wanted me to tell an adult when I was being bullied. This counted, right? But I still didn't want to tell! Looking back up at Ivan, I slowly shook my head.

His eyes flared with a bit of anger. "Are you denying me?" He asked. I stood frozen to the spot. Glancing over in Alfred's direction, I saw him looking over with wide eyes. He jumped off the swing he was on and began to walk over. As much as he hated being around Ivan, he didn't want me dealing with him alone.

Looking back up at Ivan, I felt a pain on the left of my face. I gripped my face as tears pricked in my eyes. I barely heard a "Mattie" before I was pulled off the ground and mere inches away from Ivan's face.

Ivan spat venom. "Don't deny me again, underst-?" He was cut short when Al punched his stomach. Ivan dropped me, and I stumbled to keep my balance. I felt warm liquid from my cheek. Lifting a hand to my face, I pulled it away to see a crimson red smeared on my hand. My eyes widened.

Then I realized that Al had been trying to talk to me the entire time. "Mattie?! Are you okay, you're bleeding!" I nodded my head, still a little spaced out.

I felt hands on my shoulders and I looked on either side to find the Italian twins. "Come on, lets get you out of here," Lovino said. I nodded and began to follow them, Al behind me. Then, I heard a yelp.  
**  
*3rd POV***

Ivan spun Alfred around, grabbing his collar. Alfred yelped in surprise. Ivan brought Alfred up to his face. "You shall pay for that." He spat. Alfred's face showed one emotion: fear.

Ivan wound back his hand and punched Alfred in the face. His head shot to the right with the force of the impact. Little drops of blood ran down the side of his face.

When the punch made contact, Matthew had yelled. He was trying to fight his way from Feli and Lovino's hold but they wouldn't let go, in fear of Matthew getting any more hurt. It was already clear that Alfred wasn't going to get away scot free.

Ivan, still holding Alfred up, swiftly brought his knee up and hit Alfred in the stomach. Alfred wanted to curl on the ground, but being suspended in the air wouldn't allow him to.

Ivan then punched Alfred twice more. Once right on his eye, breaking skin on his brow, and one in the mouth. Worst part about it was it could've been less damaging had Ivan used his right. He'd used his left, which had two rings residing on his fingers. It made the blow triple in pain. Alfred felt a tooth knock out of place as blood began to pool and dribble from his mouth.

Ivan dropped Alfred, who struggled to stay standing as he held his stomach and head. Ivan grabbed the hand covering the stomach, twisting it as he pushed it to the side. This caused Alfred to let out a full on scream as he felt his bone begin to crack. His scream was cut short when Ivan kneed him in the stomach, effectively knocking all the wind out of his body.

Alfred crumpled to the ground, flat on his back trying to refill his lungs with precious oxygen. Tears streamed down his face at the feeling of suffocating and the pain resonating through his face, arm and stomach.

Ivan stepped on Alfred's stomach again. "Don't ever mess with me again," he spat. Alfred nodded numbly.

"Over there!" A voice called. The kids that had gathered to watch turned to look behind them. A blond haired kid was leading a teacher to the scene. Matthew, who had tears streaming down his face, was finally able to get away. While the Italians looked at the teacher, Matthew ripped himself from their clutches and ran straight to Alfred. He kneeled beside Al. "Al, a-are you-?"

Alfred looked up at Matthew and gave a weak, pained smile that looked odd without a front tooth. Blood continued to dribble out his mouth. "Don't worry, Mattie. I'm the hero! 'Course I'm alright," he said slowly. Matthew just looked at Alfred and nodded, tears still sliding down his face.

The teacher came to them. "What happened here?" She asked in a demanding voice. All kids remained silent. Feli hid behind Ludwig, Lovino crossed his arms defiantly, and Kiku just continued to look at her. The four knew that Alfred and Matthew didn't want to tell, and they weren't about to deny their friends wishes. The teacher sighed and bent down to Alfred. She reached to pick him up, but Matthew got in her path. "I need to take him to the nurse, Matthew," she explained impatiently. Looking Matthew over a bit more carefully, she found the cut and bruise that was beginning to form on his face. "And you are coming too, don't worry."

At those words, Matthew reluctantly got out of the way. The teacher picked up Alfred and began walking into the school with Matthew close behind. When she opened the door and looked back, she was surprised to find four more kids than she was taking in. Feli, Lovi, Kiku and Ludwig had all followed as well. "I'm sorry, but I only said-."

Lovino cut her off. "You can't expect us to stay here."

Feli nodded. "They're our friends! It's not right to leave your friends!"

"Hai," Kiku joined. "We would like to come too, if you do not mind."

The teacher looked all of them over. Ludwig then added, "You won't be able to get rid of us."

The teacher sighed. "Very well, then. Follow me." With that, all seven of them walked inside.  
**  
*Francis's POV***

I sat at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the paper. I didn't have to go to work today because they are training a new guy. It's one of the least busy nights anyway. That was the fun thing about bartending, weekdays are often slow and you're released early if you're not needed at the time.

I looked at the clock. 10:37 PM. I sighed. The kids would be in recess by now if I was correct. I just hoped they actually listened to Arthur and me. The fact the kids were bullied at school was bad on it's own, but with it being physical bullying, well, I find that the worst kind. The boys can handle themselves at school if someone was verbally abusing. They had no problem with it, they brushed it off. But knowing they could come home with black eyes?

I shook my head. No, I could not think about it! The school will handle it. They'll tell a teacher and the school will take care of the situation. I decided to take a walk around town but before I walked out of the house, the phone began to ring. I walked over and put the phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hello! Is this Mr. Bonnefoy?" A feminine voice asked.

I froze for a moment. "...O-Oui, that is me... And who is this?"

"I am Mrs. Eble. I wanted to call and ask if you can come pick up your children?" She said quickly.

I nearly dropped the phone. "Q-Quoi? What happened?!"

"I will explain when you come, but I think it's best you come and take them home..."

I nodded. "Oui, I'll be right over." I didn't wait for a response as I hung up the phone and ran out the door, keys in hand. I ran almost every red light that attempted to stall me. Was it safe? Hell no, but I had to get to the school. They wouldn't call if it wasn't important!

Pulling up to the school, I put the car in park and ran inside the building. I walked up to the receptionist. "I am here for my son Matthew Bonnefoy and Alfred Kirkland." She nodded and directed me to the nurse.

I walked in and my stomach immediately began doing flips. Alfred lied on the stiff bed, eyes closed and I assumed sleeping. Matthieu sat next to Alfred, holding his hand. Matthieu looked up at me, a bruise on his left cheek. I briskly walked up to him and kneeled beside the bed. I pulled mon petit Matthieu into a tight hug and kissed his head. "Cher, ce qui s'est passé?"

He hugged me back and buried his face into my shoulder. I heard a muffled, "I-Ivan..." and my heart clenched. So it was Ivan who did this...

I looked over at Alfred. His face was covered in bruises and he had two new cuts that I could see. His mouth looked as though it was swelling. His arm was covered in a thin cast. All I could think was WHAT HAPPENED?!

I looked around the room and saw four boys sitting in the room next to us... But I knew who they were. They were Matthieu and Alfred's friends. Not to mention the Italians were the sons of my friend Antonio, and Ludwig was Gilbert's younger brother. As I thought of this, I saw Antonio walk into the room and kneel before his sons.

A woman, who I guessed was the nurse, walked into the room. "Hello, Mr. Bonnefoy." I nodded in greeting. "You can take them home, but I suggest taking Alfred to the hospital to get his arm checked."

"And what about the one that did this?" I asked.

"Don't worry, Mr. Bonnefoy. He's being suspended for a while. This will not happen again, I assure you."

"It better not. Why didn't you catch this earlier? Why did it take you so long to find out that someone was beating these two up?" I interrogated.

"Sir, we were not in the spot of the playground. I'm-"

I cut her off. "After what happened last week with Alfred getting a busted lip and bruised, you didn't think to have a bit more watch over what goes on during recess?"

"Mr. Bonnefoy," she began. "I understand you're upset. But we assure you, this will not happen again."

I gave a slight glare to her as I responded, "Fine." I stood back up. "Then I shall take them home, oui?" She gave a short nod and handed me papers. I signed them out and picked up Alfred. Matthew stood up next to me and grabbed my hand.

Walking out of the nurses, Antonio stopped me. "So, what happened?"

"I'll explain it later," I told him. Reluctantly he nodded and took his sons home. Another man, Yao, came and picked up Kiku, leaving Ludwig alone still waiting.

I couldn't just leave him there. "Did you want to call up your brother and ask if you could come home with us?" Ludwig looked up at me and stared. After a brief moment, he gave a short nod and stood up.

After the call, Ludwig left with us to go to our house. Gilbert was to pick him up around four. I opened the car door and let Matthew and Ludwig climb in. Once they were strapped in their seats, I set Alfred in his and buckled him in. Shutting the car door, I ran to the other side and mounted into the drivers seat. I pulled out of the school parking lot and drove home.

On the way home, I grabbed my phone and handed it to Matthew. "Can you find Arthur's number in their, mon cher?" After Matthew found the contact, he handed me the phone and I hit call.

Holding the phone to my ear, I heard a quick, "Hello?"

I paused a moment, contemplating how to tell him the news quickly. Coming to a decision, I said it as simply as I could. "Ivan hurt them again."

~~Hetalia~!~~

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope y'all enjoyed it, most of this was written in school so, yay~! Finished the chapter! I'm sure y'all got a pretty good idea of what injuries Alfred has, but next chapter will probably be pretty short as it will mainly be the trip to the hospital and such. Anywho, please review! It really gets me wanting to write! Like... Not joking. When SunshineProject left a review, I started writing this chapter that day on the bus. So, PLEASE review?**

**And also, please leave a review of whose perspective you want next chapter: Alfred, Matthew, Arthur, Francis or Third person.**  
Thank you guys!

**Mon cher- my dear**

**Quoi- What?**

**Cher, ce qui s'est passe?- Dear, what happened?**


	5. Diagnosis

**It's Spring break! Yay~! Sorry if this chapter isn't exactly...Satisfactory. It was rather hard to write, but I have quite a few problems when writing from a child's perspective.**

**I obviously do not own Hetalia, and thank you to MG6673 for revision!**

***POV 1st- Arthur***

"WHAT?!" I yelled. "What happened? How badly are they hurt?!"

Francis took a deep breath as he explained, "I was called to the school. I don't know all the details. But I'm going back to your house-."

"How badly are they hurt?" I questioned.

There was a moment of silence on Francis's side of the phone. Then he spoke in a slightly hushed tone. "Matthieu's left cheek is bruised and swelling a bit. Alfred is... Well... He's asleep currently, but he looks pretty hurt."

"What's wrong?"

Francis sighed. "He might need to go to the hospital."

"Then why the bloody hell are you going to my house?! He should go now!" I yelled in frustration.

"Because it's not just me Alfred and Matthieu. Ludwig is also with us," he explained.

"Well... Would he mind if he was at the hospital? It wouldn't take too long, would it?" I asked, shutting down my computer.

A side conversation broke out on Francis's side. After a few words, Francis said, "We'll meet you at the hospital I guess."

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I'll be there as soon as I can." I hung up the phone. Walking to the back room, I knocked on the door. Stepping in, I found my boss doing more paperwork. "I have to go."

He looked up at me, his cigarette poking out of his mouth. Taking out the cigarette, he puffed out some smoke and tapped it on the ash tray. I wrinkled my nose. I absolutely hate that smell. "Why?" He asked in a raspy voice. "You already got off early on Friday."

I nodded. "I understand this. But I must go, Sir. My child has been hurt and I must go to the hospital."

He looked me over. After a moment of silence, he gave a small grunt, leaned back in his chair and said, "Very well. But this better not happen again for the rest of the month."

I gave a slight bow of my head as I gave a small, "Thank you, Sir," and walked out. Grabbing my coat, I exited the building and entered my car. I placed the keys in the ignition and started up the vehicle and soon enough I was flying down the street running nearly every red light.

I found it funny. There's multiple times when Francis or I sped down the roads, but there never seemed to be a cop to see it.

About ten minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital. Stepping out of my car, I was able to locate Francis's car as well. At least I knew they were already here. I locked my vehicle and ran into the building. Walking up to the receptionist's desk, I tried to regain breath as I said, "I'm here f-for my s-son. A-Alfred F. Kirkland."

The man at the desk nodded and directed me to the room. Upon opening the door, I found Alfred leaning against Francis on the bed, Matthew in Francis's arms and holding Alfred's hand. Alfred was awake, but seemed rather out of it. I simply assumed he'd just woke up. Francis looked up at me and gave a small smile and uttered a small, "Bonjour."

I looked over at the chairs by Alfred's bedside and found a blond haired, blue eyed kid. I knew who it was, it was Ludwig. I'd met him a few times before, but he never really spoke to me. He gave me a small nod, which I returned in greeting.

I briskly walked over to Alfred's bedside and sat down next to him. He looked up at me with his bruised face and adjusted himself so he leaned up against me. I wrapped my arms around him in a hug and kissed his head. Looking him over more, his arm was in a thin cast. His mouth looked to be swelling up a bit, along with a nasty black eye on his right. Cuts littered his face ranging from his brow to his cheek. When he breathed, he seemed to be in a bit of pain as well.

I slightly tightened my arms around him. I looked up at Matthew, whose face was also swelled on the left side, a deep cut residing near the middle of it all. Only one thought came to mind: What the bloody hell happened..?

***POV 1st- Alfred***

I just woke up before Daddy came in. He looked at me with a sad smile. I couldn't exactly understand what Mattie's Daddy said, but I figured it was something like hello. Daddy walked over and sat down next to me and I shifted so I was leaning against him. Mattie's Daddy was great and all, but in my opinion I'd rather be with Artie. He wrapped me in a tight hug and kissed my head.

My eyes began to shut on me again. Everything just hurt so bad! My arm kept throbbing, my face was in pain, especially my eye and mouth. I wonder if another tooth will replace the one Ivan knocked out... It also hurt to just breathe. I imagine it's because Ivan stepped and kneed my stomach.

I closed my eyes and snuggled into Daddy's side. I wish it didn't hurt so bad, but really it happened because I tried to stop Ivan from hurting Mattie... So really, I think it was worth it. I am the hero after all!

Before I could fall asleep, I heard the door open. I opened my eyes and looked at the door to see a man in white walk in. I burrowed into Artie's side more. The doctor came up to my bed and smiled down at me. "Hello. How are you feeling?" He asked.

I remained silent and buried my face into Dad's side. He rubbed my back.

The doctor sighed. "Alright. From what we could gather, Alfred's arm is not completely broken, but is deeply fractured and it seems as though he has a few bruised ribs." Daddy nodded. "I want Alfred to wear a sling for about a month. And even after that, I want him to keep away from strenuous activities." Daddy looked down at me and looked back up at him.

After a moment he nodded. "Very well."

The doctor nodded. "Good. Now, I'll need Alfred to follow me to get his cast fitted." I clung onto Daddy.

"Does he need to go alone?" I heard Francis say.

The doctor thought for a moment. "Not necessarily, but it's preferred."

Daddy looked down at me again. "Would you like me to come with, lad?" I only nodded. I didn't want to be left alone with that guy! Dad nodded and picked me up. I winced a little at the movement, but I didn't protest.

We walked out of the room, following the doctor, and entered another room painted in colours that looked like the sunset. Looking around the room, it seemed to be sunset themed, actually...It looked kinda cool- for a hospital room. The doctor left to get something. Artie sat down with me in his lap.

When the doctor returned, he had a few things in his hands that were different colours. He sat in front of us and set them all down on a table. "Which colour do you want your cast to be?" He asked me. I looked at all the colours. Before me sat six different casts. How could I pick a colour?...

...Well...If I got a plane white, I could put tons of cool colours on it, right? Figuring that was the best idea, I pointed to the white cast. "Hold out your arm," he told me. Reluctantly, I held out my arm and he shoved the cast onto it. I gave out a small yelp when he pushed it on. I looked up to see Artie glaring at the doctor. "Alright. Now let me put this on you-," he began.

Artie cut him off. "I can do it." He grabbed the white cloth from the doctor and put it around my neck, carefully placing my arm in it. It was kind of uncomfortable, but I figured I didn't really have a say in it. Artie then stood back up and took us back to the room I was in originally.

***POV 3rd person***

Once done in the hospital, both Arthur and Francis took their respective vehicles. All the children went into Francis's car, considering Alfred and Matthew didn't want to be separated, and Ludwig didn't really know Arthur.

By the time they pulled into Arthur's driveway, Alfred and Matthew had dozed off. Francis exited the car and rounded the vehicle. He opened the car door and reached in. Unbuckling Matthieu, Francis hoisted him up and Ludwig crawled out the door. Francis looked at Arthur when he got out of his vehicle nodded to the other side of the car. Arthur nodded in understanding, opening the door and lifting Alfred up. He shut the door and proceeded to the front door.

Arthur just sat down on the couch, Alfred resting against his chest. Francis did the same, and Ludwig shuffled in and took a seat on the lonely chair. Francis offered the remote to Ludwig, but he politely declined. Shrugging, Francis put on a movie. Gilbert was to pick up Ludwig in about three hours, so the three that were awake simply lounged around.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hetalia~!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**I'm sorry for how awful this turned out. I am ashamed of myself. T~T Any-who, hope it was...mildly enjoyable. It had to be done.**

**Now, there may be a small spin off of this story that follows Feli, Lovi and Antonio. It would be greatly appreciated if y'all read it when it comes out! Anyway, please leave a review? I'd love to hear what you guys thought, even though it was pretty damn crappy.**

**'Til next time, meh friends~!**


	6. Hey!

**A/N:**

**Hey y'all! Sorry for a false update! But I just wanted to say, I know I haven't updated for a while, I am not dead, I've just gotten stuck with this story. But I have found how to continue it! It shall include Lovino and Feli in a rather important way, and Antonio shall make another appearance! **

**Now. Here's the thing. This story might only go up to about 10 chapters, UNLESS I decide to include some high school life in there. If not this story, then there will be a sequel. MG6673 and I have been working on story following Lovi and Feli called Trying Bonds. This story shall be in the same time frame as More Than The Rain, just a little bit before. Once the school rolls around, then it will be the same time, and as soon as I'm done with More Than the Rain, we will try to get Trying Bonds out there!**

**So thank y'all for sticking with me, I know I'm not being that productive, but I will be back! School is almost out and I'll work hard for y'all! Thank you guys so much and I shall talk to ya next time! Until then, stay awesome~!**


	7. Pains

**Hey y'all! I just wanna say sorry for the delays, I'll try and upload quicker, the next chapter will be more eventful so it shouldn't be too much of a problem to get it out. Trust me, the next chapter will be...Interesting. This'll be the third to last or fourth to last chapter, depending.**

**I just want to give a shout-out and I will be doing this more often!**

**To: Glaceon1362, Hollyn Okumura, sweetoreo33, SunshineProject, Guesty, kingdomheartslover13, Captain Quirky and Guest (Please leave something to call you~!)- Thank all of you for your reviews! I would also like to thank the 24 followers and thanks to all who favorited!**

**Enough of my ranting, on to the story, please R&R~!**

**Disclaimer: What do you think? Not mine.**

**Warning: More or less a filler, cutesy stuff, beginning is plot developer, hops around all over the place, not ****_too_**** much to do with actual plot. You have. Been warned.**

***1st POV- Francis***

"Alfred, open your mouth! Speak, please!" Arthur pleaded. It was Tuesday, Alfred and Matthieu had stayed home-considering yesterday's occurrence, and Alfred still hasn't spoke. It began to concern Arthur and me, especially with the fact of his mouth being partially swollen.

Alfred shook his head hard, closing his eyes as he did so. "Alfred, please. We need to know what is wrong in order to help you!" I reasoned. He seemed to be thinking it over, but then just shook his head.

"His mouth hurts..." Matthieu spoke softly. I looked over at Matthieu who sat with polar bear in arms, snuggled on the opposite side of the couch that his 'brother' sat on.

"Well if it hurts, we must see it to help you, Lad." Arthur tried. Alfred thought for a moment more and slowly opened his mouth.

My eyes widened when I saw the empty space that was supposed to have a tooth. I looked at Arthur, whose eyes had also widened at the sight. He gently grabbed Alfred's chin, who gave a small wince in response. Arthur uttered a quick apology as he continued to survey the damage.

"Is this because of Ivan?!" He asked. Alfred looked down and nodded.

I, personally, was starting to get tired of this. My child sat on one side of the couch with a cut and bruise on his face, and Alfred sat before us with a cast, black eye, cuts, and one tooth missing. And this isn't the first time they were hurt! What was wrong with the school?!

I heard the phone ring. Looking at Arthur and les garçons, I went to where the phone resided and held it to my ear. "Oui? This is Francis Bonnefoy speaking."

"Hola, Francis." Said the Spanish accent.

Francis paused, looking at the clock. It was about ten. "...Toni? What's going on?"

"Well, I was wondering if Matthew and Alfred were alright..." He trailed off.

"...They're both sitting on the couch recovering." I answered.

"Oh! Good!" He said cheerfully. "...May I ask, who was it that hurt them?"

That. Is what made me begin to wonder why he was calling. "Why? What happened?" I interrogated.

He was silent for a moment before explaining, "Lovi and Feli had to come home early." My eyes widened at that. "From what I could understand, a kid-"

"Ivan." I interrupted.

"...Ivan," he repeated. "Was trying to mess with Feli or something. Lovi got involved, one thing led to another and now they're home."

"Are they alright? Are they hurt?!"

"They're...Lovi has a few bruises and his stomach and chest hurt quite a bit. Feli has a black eye and his shoulder is badly bruised." Toni explained.

"Oh mon dieu..." Was all I could think to say. Suddenly I heard a beep on the phone. "Je suis désole, I have a call on the other line."

"Okay. Adios, Francis!"

Francis answered the incoming call. "Bonjour?"

"Dude! Franny! Who the heck is this kid?!" A loud, angry voice spoke.

"Ah, Gilbert. What's wrong?"

"Some kid was tryin ta mess with Lovi and Feli! Ludwig got involved and now he has a black eye and bruises everywhere!"

This began to get me even more enraged. What kid goes around doing all this?! "Je suis désole, Gilbert. His name is Ivan, he's been-"

"He's been hurting Alfred and Matthew too. You know he even hurt Kiku? Kiku was trying to get him to stop and he pushed Kiku down. He ended up hitting his head hard against the concrete."

I was about to speak again when I heard a soft, "Papa?" Looking back, I saw Matthieu. "Who're you talking to?" He asked, polar bear close.

I sighed. "Gilbert, I need to go. You know who did it. Au revoir." And I hung up, walking over to Matthieu and picking him up. "I was just talking to some friends."

Bringing him into the living room, I saw Arthur with Alfred on his lap, resting against his chest. Matthieu wrapped his arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder. I smiled softly as I sat down on the couch.

***3rd POV***

The day went on as normal, and the children even got up to go play- after Alfred had iced his mouth for a while. Both men watched the children as they played out in the crisp fall air. They didn't play anything too wild, considering the injury of the arm and such, but they still had their fun.

Another phone call had come up and the school had told them that Ivan had, in fact, been suspended. For one week. Did Arthur or Francis agree with that? Not one fricken bit! They thought it should have been longer, but it wasn't their choice. All they could hope, is that Ivan would learn a lesson and everything would be alright soon enough.

That night, Francis was called to the bar for work, leaving Arthur alone with the children. Arthur had said he would cook the children whatever they pleased, but it only sent the two running and hiding. Who wanted to eat his cooking?! But after much chasing and negotiating, he'd coaxed the two children out and ordered in pizza.

They stayed in the living room, watching movies and eating the pizza. Normally Arthur would tell them to eat in the kitchen, but he decided to let it slide. The children had argued over what movie to watch, so finally Arthur sat them down and chose the movie himself: Finding Nemo. The moment he put it on, they both stopped the bickering and watched the program. Arthur had sat between the two, and the boys leaned against him.

Arthur had originally told the boys to go to bed by nine, but decided to let them stay up and finish the movie. By the time Francis had came home- around one in the morning- the three of them were asleep on the couch. Smiling softly, he walked over and picked up both boys and carried them upstairs. After tucking them in, he kissed both of them on the forehead, made sure Matthieu had his polarbear and went back downstairs.

Making his way up to his love, he lightly kissed Arthur before moving to pick him up. The smaller man was easily lifted, and Francis carried him upstairs. Pushing the door open, he walked in and pushed it closed with his foot. Pulling the covers back, he placed Arthur down on the bed, made his way around the bed and layed down next to him. He pulled the covers over them both and placed an arm around his companion, pulling him closer as he kissed Arthur's forehead. Feeling Arthur snuggle into him, he smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

**~Alright. Fluff! Yay! Sorry for the crappy chapter, it was more or less a filler, I promise that the next chapter will be out soon as I am already working on it! Please leave a review, it lets me know that I still have my audience and I haven't completely screwed up! I hope the next chapter to be about four or more pages, so with any luck it won't be a disappointment! I hope to have it out in a few days and there will be the other children as well~! Please leave a review and give me love~! That'll get the chapter out quicker, trust me! Stay awesome~!**


End file.
